What Happened Last Night?
by The 379th Hero
Summary: Harry wakes up with two naked girls on either side of him and a pounding head ache.


**This is just some weird idea I had a little while ago.** **Enjoy.**

Harry groaned and sat up. He had just woken up, and his vision was blurry since his glasses weren't on. He also had a massive head ache.

He tried to feel for them to his left, where they always were, but instead felt something warm and soft.

He squinted, but was only able to make out something vaguely human shaped. He snapped his hand back as he realized what he had been touching was definitely female.

His face felt hot when realized he was naked, as well as the parts of the girl were not covered by a sheet.

He looked past her to see that his glasses, or something shaped like them, were sitting on a table next to the bed. He grabbed them and put them on, causing his vision to become clear.

Harry had to stifle a gasp; the girl next to him was none other than Hermione.

 _What happened,_ he thought. He turned to his right, intending to exit the bed, only to find his path blocked by the nude form of his sleeping girlfriend, Ginny.

Now Harry was really concerned about what had happened the night before.

He looked around the room, which he realized was Ginny's bed room. There were clothes scattered across the floor.

He heard a groan to his right and looked over. Ginny had woken up, and was rubbing the side of her head.

"Ow."

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny nearly fell out of the bed. "Harry!" Then she seemed to realize she was naked and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over her chest. "What happened?"

Harry groaned as his head ache got more intense. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is Ron... holy shit."

Ginny winced. "Yeah. I remember that too."

"Where did he even get a bikini?"

Ginny shrugged, causing the sheet to fall. She yelped and grabbed at it, pulling on it violently.

This was apparently enough to wake up Hermione, who groaned as well before sitting up. Harry looked over at her. Her eyes were still closed and she was stretching her arms over head, yawning. This caused some interesting effects with her chest.

Harry realized that Ginny had pulled the sheet completely off Hermione, and that Hermione was, in fact, naked.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it.

Then she focused on Harry.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. Harry winced at her loud tone, moving a hand to his head to massage his temple.

"Did we..." Hermione groaned. "Did that actually happen?" Hermione was whispering now.

"Did what..." Harry looked to see that Ginny looked completely baffled by Hermione's presence. Then realization seemed to come to her. "Holy shit. Mum's gonna kill me."

Hermione groaned. "My head hurts."

Harry softly nodded. "Same here." Harry scratched his head. "If I may ask, what happened?"

Ginny groaned again, falling backwards onto her pillow. "Do you not remember?"

Harry carefully shook his head. "No. I suppose that might be because of whatever I drank last night."

Hermione tried to shift, a pillow now on her lap and her fore arm resting on her chest. She groaned. "Ow."

Harry tried to keep focused on her face. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just... you were a bit rough last night..."

"I... what?!" Harry was confused. Had they... had sex? Surely not. He was with Ginny. But Ginny was also with them, and the fact that they were all naked in a bed together spoke volumes.

"Hang on." Hermione looked to her left. Harry looked over her shoulder.

She grabbed all three of their wands, which were sitting on the table Harry had found his glasses on. She pointed the wands at each other and muttered a few spells, causing small wisps of smoke to come out of them. Whatever it was, it seemed to cause Hermione to relax a bit.

She handed the wands back to their owners. "We did cast the proper spells last night, so neither of us should be pregnant." She then pointed her wand at her head, said an incantation, and she relaxed even more. "That feels much better."

She repeated the process with Harry and Ginny, and both relaxed. Harry felt the head ache start to fade.

Slowly, memories of the previous night trickled into his mind. He groaned.

"So we actually... wow."

He looked at Hermione, who was blushing furiously.

"Seriously? Did I... Did it hurt?"

Hermione's blush only got more intense. "A bit at first... but it felt really good."

Ginny giggled, and Harry looked back at her. She was sitting up now and wasn't covering her chest. Harry tried not to stare, but having trouble with that task.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed. "Hey... I'm going to be completely honest... last night was fun."

Hermione sighed. "I'd have to agree. It was really fun."

Harry looked at Hermione for second, realizing she was also not covering herself anymore, then looked back to Ginny.

Ginny grinned. "Come on, Harry. I know you enjoyed it too. Just admit it."

Harry sighed. "Yeah... I did... sorry."

Hermione slapped his back. "Sorry? Really?"

Ginny giggled. She put her hand on Harry's chest, and started to rub up and down, her hand going further down on each downwards motion. "Really, Harry. We said we enjoyed it. You should not be sorry.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry from behind, her bare breasts pressing into his back. "And both of us want a round two."

Harry groaned and then nodded. Ginny smiled before climbing on top of him, positioning herself above his erection. She dropped herself down, and both of them groaned.

 **That actually went somewhere I wasn't expecting... wow...** **Anyway, be sure to have a lovely day!** **Bye!**


End file.
